Guardian Wings Military
The Guardian Wings Military (Funimation Translation) (護翼軍, Goyokugun）or 'Winged Guard' (Yen Press Translation) is one of the military organizations that exists in the World of Suka Suka. They serve as Règles Aile's sword and shield. Background The Guardian Wings Military is a prominent military organization that exists in the Sky Islands of Règles Aile. It was created over 400 years ago as a means of countering the Beasts, as well as to provide the people of Règles Aile with reassurance. As they are an international military force, they are prohibited from dealing with the internal squabbles within cities, unless a major threat like a terrorist attack happens. The Guardian Wings Military also carries out various other functions such as taking part in joint salvaging missions with the various guilds like the Orlandry Merchants Guild and the Elpis Mercantile Federation. They also co-own the 'Fairy Warehouse' with the Orlandry Merchants Guild and help to care of the young Leprechauns there by providing a caretaker, food and funds, as they are their secret weapons against the "Seventeen Beasts" along with the Dug Weapons. The Guardian Wings Military has multiple headquarters and bases on each of the Sky Islands. One of their main bases is on Sky Island 49. Role The role of the Guardian Wings Military is to be a strong presence within Règles Aile. They deal exclusively with the Seventeen Beasts and try to research ways to defeat them. Since they are an exclusive international military force, they are prohibited from dealing with the political and economical problems of cities, unless a major threat like a terrorist attack happens. Their role is clearly outlined in the Sky Island Archipelago Military Charter which was signed, 10 years after the first Timere attack. Part of the charter regarding the Guardian Wings Military's role is dictated by Feodor Jessman to be thus: "Irrespective to the wishes of those who live on Règles Aile, they (the Guardian Wings Military) are a military force that exists only to safeguard Règles Aile. The decision-making is entrusted only to the Archipelago Charter, they don’t obey all other good senses and laws. '' ''They dispatch only to eliminate clear acts of aggression between towns and cities, as well as "Beast" attacks. And, all military forces excluding the Guardian Wings Military, are firmly forbidden from including themselves in these battles. '' ''By single-handedly taking on the responsibility of responding to domestic and foreign threats, they prevent the outbreak of any more further problems ''Suka Moka Volume 1, Chapter 2.2. (Suka Moka Volume 1, Chapter 2.2)"'' History Foundation of the Guardian Wings Military The Guardian Wings Military was founded over 400 years ago (100 years after the remaining races left the surface for the Sky Islands), when the first Timere had drifted and landed onto Sky Island 27. Due to having never dealt with a Beast before, there was a lot of chaos with the people of that time in Règles Aile about what to do with it. At first there was just talks about how everyone should band together to fight a said threat, to the entire island archipelago. But then, the good-willed masses who insisted that they should talk to it began to actively interfere the allied army’s military actions, essentially becoming Seventeen Beast activists''.' During one particular demonstration, a certain military fleet was secretly boarded and confronted by a group who insisted that would fight too and they had so much trouble getting them off, that they couldn't even depart. Another group of citizens imprisoned soldiers declaring that it was for their own protection because life or death battles were evil. At the same time, the different political leaders of the different Sky Islands were constantly trying to outdo each other and fake armies started appearing saying that they will defeat the Beast, so nothing was accomplished in the end. That was when rumors started flying about saying that everything was a plot caused by governments mishandling information and that there was no truth of an invasion, which in turn caused the economy to fluctuate a lot, leading some people to become rich one minute and poor the next. There were also murders during this time where those few who were hated more than usual had fingers pointed at them, saying that they were responsible for threat of the "Beast" and were killed one after another. It was around that time when the ''"Heaven's Arrival ideology came into being. This cult believed that the Beasts were divine messengers of death sent by the gods to take everyone back to their divine providence. They then went around the cities, declaring: “The "Beasts" are most surely divine messengers of death sent to us by the Visitors to try and make us live until we accordingly return to divine providence, it is right for us to accept death amidst our joy without resistance…… ''Suka Moka Volume 1, Chapter 2.2” (Suka Moka Volume 1, Chapter 2.2)'' This as well as everything else cause all of the citizens of Règles Aile to get caught up in their own thoughts, beliefs and Justice and chaos ensued. When they finally fought the Beast, everyone was decimated and the island was lost. After this devastating event, all of the Sky Islands held joint international discussions with each other and decided to form an organization that would be completely neutral from any other Sky Island and would only deal with the Beasts, not an internal squabbles. 10 years later, the "Sky Island Archipelago Military Charter" was officially signed and the Guardian Wings Military was decided and established. Establishment of the Fairy Weapons Night of Mournen Incident Ranks The Guardian Wings Military is divided into different grade levels. At the very top, there are the six Generals who are the elite of the elite. If one wants to become one, they approval from at least 3 different First Grade Officers and a General. Next, there are the the Grade Officers which are officers with a ranked number. They rank from 1 to 4, with 4th being the lowest and first being the highest. All Leprechauns immediately get a rank of First Grade Equivalent Officer upon becoming a Fairy Weapon Soldier. Divisions The Guardian Wings Military is divided into six different Divisions who handle their own specific tasks. They are normally led by one of the Six Generals. These Divisions include: * Division 1 - * Division 2 (The Armored Division) - The Armored Division is the division of the military that mostly deals with Beast attacks. It is led by Officer Limeskin and is made up mostly of Reptraces and other strong races. Their main duty is to fight off Timere invasions and other related Beast attacks using the Leprechauns from the Fairy Warehouse and the Dug Weapons. * Division 3 - * Division 4 - * Division 5 - is the Division that Feodor Jessman works for. It is mostly filled with non-serious troublemaker officers and they have a terrible widely known reputation as being the most, "irresponsible, roughest, reckless and stupidest troop among them." ''Tiat and the others are sent to join them when the Eleventh Beast: Croyance starts heading towards Sky Island 38 on Sky Island 39. * Division 6 - Some of the specialty divisions include: * Enchanted Arms Division * Military Police Known Members '''Six' Generals Military Advisors * Souwong Kandel * Ebon Candle First Grade Officers * Officer Limeskin (First Grade Armored Division Officer) * Godley Mogtaman (First Grade Technical Officer) * Buronny Maxi (First Grade Military Police Officer) Second Grade Officers * Willem Kmetsch (Second Grade Technical Enchanted Arms Officer) Third Grade Officers * Hartynaccio Fourth Grade Officers * Feodor Jessman Normal Officers * Nax Selzel * Portrick * Talmareet Trivia * All Leprechauns immediately get a rank of First Grade Equivalent Officer upon becoming a Fairy Weapon Soldier. References Navigation Category:Suka Suka World Guide Category:Organizations Category:Guardian Wings Military